Headphones are commonly used with host or audio source apparatuses, such as various mobile communication apparatuses including cellular phones, smartphones and tablet computers. As a result, there may be instances when a host apparatus supports only digital audio connectivity and the headphone supports only analog connectivity, or vice versa.